Alternate Plans
by Hanaten
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki had finally become a couple, and were going away to America tomorrow. Just what Kyoya had expected and helped along for a whole year. So why does it hurt like this?  Contains spoilers to the series
1. Confused Kyoya

Chapter 1

It was the final night, a going away party for Haruhi was being held, with a masquerade theme to compliment the game that was to be played. Haruhi was nervous about all this, and when she was pulled away and shoved into a dress, wig and makeup, it only made her anxiousness worse. She wanted to reveal that she was actually a girl, and there was to be a "Find Haruhi!" game to make it a bit more interesting. In a flash, she was pushed into the crowd after the announcement of the game. In moments, guests were pointing to her, exclaiming that they found Haruhi, and how cute she looked in a dress.

"Uh, really?" A Haruhi stammered.  
>"Of course!"<br>"We've known for a while, and we approve!"  
>"Yeah, we've also known about you and Tamaki for a while too,"<br>A gagging sound was heard from Tamaki's direction.  
>"No no! It hurts, but we completely accept you two!"<br>"Yeah we think it's amazing! And we support everything!"  
>Haruhi lost it, tears sprung to her eyes.<br>"Th-thank you, for everything."

The crowd enveloped Haruhi with hugs, until Tamaki broke through the crowd and brought her out, and danced with her. They smoothly traced the floor (well Tamaki did anyway,) while the girls quite literally swooned. Kyoya had been watching from the above balcony diligently, quite pleased with the outcome. Hunny and Mori were with him as well.

Well this is pleasant, seems will be making more profit than I had originally speculated, Kyoya said, business as usual.  
>Hunny gave him a quizzical look. There had been something on his mind for a while now.<br>"Kyou-chan...is this really ok with you?"  
>"Eh?"<br>"I've been thinking for a while... Actually, I didn't expect Kao-chan's development. I've always thought that maybe you were the most clueless one about your own feelings..."  
>Kyoya turned to Hunny, genuinely confused, especially about the tiniest of pangs he felt in his chest at the words. "Me? You mean for that raccoon girl?"<br>"Ye...yes..."  
>A small pause interrupted the conversation as Kyoya dipped his head in thought.<br>"I acknowledged her, but I'm not interested. I won't choose someone who can't bring merit to the Ootori family."  
>He turned to the side to gaze at the happy coup-well, mostly happy couple, as the twins has already descended on the two.<br>"I found something far more precious...And I have no intention of ruining it." The rare smile escaped, Hunny and Mori returned it, seeming more than satisfied with his answer.

He turned around again to steal a glance at the pair once more, but they were nowhere to be found. Presumably, disappeared to discuss their imminent marriage or some other silliness. The Hitachiin twins were putting on a good show in their wake. Good, this going away party really needs the money, considering how the hosts were taking an extended vacation to America. Haruhi, to study abroad, the other, well, because he is a clingy moron, and is bound to do something of the sort. Such is young love. Hence why the other host club members made arrangements to live in the unoccupied rooms in the same building as Haruhi and Tamaki only yesterday. There is in fact some business that could be done if Kyoya were to study abroad, so, naturally, he went right along with the plans, regardless of how very spontaneous they were. And insane, of course. After all, he did have a twinge of happiness at the thought of being with the people he had shared these past three years with. A strange sort of attachment had grown. Besides, without having to constantly keep in check of the clubs rambunctious and tiresome little escapades, well, it would be very boring indeed.

Jotting down some quick notes on his clipboard, a half amused chuckle rang in his throat.  
>"I won't choose somebody who can't bring merit to the Ootori family," Of course I couldn't, not ever... It's just good business.<p>

"EHHHHHH?"  
>A scream was heard over the throng. Ah, so Tamaki informed Haruhi of his accompanying her. She must be quite angry. Not as angry as she will be when she finds out who her new neighbors are, but that is later. That impulsiveness must be one of the things that girl finds so endearing about Tamaki. How strange. "Although," Kyoya thought, "That is something that I find endearing about that moron as well, amongst other things."<p>

Kyoya turned his attention to the conversation at hand.  
>"And when he said, 'But I thought everyone knew already.'"<br>"'I'm definitely not letting Haruhi go there alone.'" The twins related.  
>"How were we supposed to know...?"<br>"The reason why Tama-chan was so busy was because his grandmother said she would agree with his study abroad project only if he was able to comply with the schedule she had decided. If Kyou-chan hadn't informed us yesterday, we wouldn't have realized it either."  
>Oh, they're talking about me.<br>"Well, I can see him planning something like that."

Yesterday, after talking it over the the twins, Mori, and Hunny, was when they had proposed they all go along as well. Perhaps it was then that Hunny had gotten it into his head that he...? Well that poofball is the most insightful of the group when it comes to that sort of thing. Kyoya did mention at one point under his breath that it would be a shame to leave those two alone, when asked if he wanted to go along. It was a joke really, his own mild attempt at humor. Everyone knew that his interests in accompanying the group were purely fiscal. Unless there was something in the past that Hunny saw that brought along that insane commentary? Kyoya made a mental note to ask Hunny about it later. In the meantime, there are bawling girls to attend to, and some extra profit to be milked with some commemorative magazines.

That night, Kyoya was sitting up in bed, finishing some last minute details to their plans. The airplane was to arrive for Tono and Haruhi at 7 AM, and Kyoya and the rest of the host club were to take the plane right afterward at 8 AM. He had already double, triple checked all of his belongings, and all there was now was to add the finite details of food to the itinerary. Kyoya sighed. Naturally, the others couldn't be trusted to handle this themselves. Not that that particularly bothered him. There was one thing that did bother him though. He had been putting on his work-face for the guests, and he just so happened to glance up and spot what looked an awful lot like Tamaki embracing Haruhi. It was about time, it's been quite a while in the making, that moment. Feels like a lot longer than a year. What an odd feeling that occurred at seeing it though. In his chest, those little pangs again. It hurt. It doesn't seem like there's any sort of medical issues, he wasn't at any sort of risk for a heart attack or a stroke, so...what then? An emotion of some sort? Kyoya wasn't particularly familiar with any of those trifles, such as strong emotions. But why now? Why would something like this have to happen NOW of all times? "I won't choose someone who can't bring merit to the Ootori family..." Another pang.

Kyoya sighed. "How tiresome," He regained focus, and noticed that he had been typing the same phrase over and over again. As he was holding down the backspace key, he looked down and noticed the time. 3:24 AM.

"Must stop making a habit of this... I'm going to fall ill at this rate," Kyoya glanced over the itinerary once more and shut the laptop. It really wasn't like him to lose himself in thought. Of course, he had partaken in things this past month that wasn't like him at all either, not in the slightest. Maybe some black thoughts in his sterile white world wouldn't kill him. Just maybe though. 


	2. Traveling Kyoya

Traveling Kyoya

The host club, as well as the tearful attendees of the club, had just sent off Haruhi and Tamaki. Ranka was present too, who was duly restrained. Hell hath no fury like a transvestites wrath, it seems. He was screaming that Tamaki couldn't take away his precious daughter, which incited confusion from the girls.

"Daughter? Haruhi's a...girl?" The chorus girls seemed to say all at once.

"EEEHHHHH?"

Kyoya sighed and settled back into his seat to look out at the passing clouds. And it seemed they were so accepting when Haruhi appeared at the going  
>away party in a dress, and revealed that she and Tamaki were dating. It's been only two hours since the truth had been revealed, but Kyoya had already figured the consequences of this occurrence. Turns out the only reason the guests were so accepting of the couple was because they thought they were supporting a "forbidden love," and this may have a negative impact on the future of the Host Club. Not to mention the embarrassment those girls must feel. He'll have to confront Haruhi later about this little dilemma. A few things she could do as repayment has just sprung to mind now, in fact...<p>

"Keeeyooohyaaahhh" The twins said in a rather loud sing-song voice.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We've been trying to get your attention,"

"You've been in dreamland an awful long time there," Hikaru began.

"Something on your mind?" Kaoru finished.

"Nothing of importance, for now. Now what is it you want?"

The signature devilish smirk spread across their faces, as the twins pulled out a magazine, and flipped open the pages to reveal some scantily clad American women.

"Bet Haruhi would look preeeetty cute in this huh? And you can use this research material? Eh? Eh? "

"Oooo I wanna see I wanna see!" Chimed in a naive Hunny.

"No Hunny," Mori said, restraining Hunny.

"But whyyy?"

"Uhh..."

The magazine was shoved further into Kyoya's face until it was only the over-developed cleavage of the girl in his area of vision.

"I find that quite repulsive, and you two should really find something more productive to do with these magazines. For example, your English is incomprehensible at best," Kyoya said as he used a finger to push the magazine out of his face.

"And besides that outfit is meant for robust women, it would fall off Haruhi in a moment," Kyoya said nonchalantly as he turned back to the window. In an instant he realized what he said and mentally slapped himself. He turned back and around, and saw that the twins had already rushed off to order the same outfit.

Honestly, what was it with them and that girl? It's as if all they ever thought about was her, and everything she was doing. Come to think of it, Kyoya had never really looked at the girl. He noticed her "selling points," so to speak, but never had he noticed anything particularly special about the way she looks. He would have to look into that as well the first chance he got, it could help with some of those ideas he had in mind for repayment...

Haruhi and Tamaki had just finished setting up their respective apartments, and flirting, respectively, when the doorbell chimed.

"Hey, the neighbors are already here to greet us. This program is seeming better by the moment," Haruhi thought out loud as she walked to the door.

She opened it to find none other than Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya. They all chimed in unison a typical American greeting. And Haruhi slammed the door. She took a moment to collect herself, then shot a terrified and confused look to Tamaki.

"D-don't look at me! I didn't invite them!"

Haruhi tried with all her might to hold back the pressing on the door, but to no avail. The twins, in the lead, didn't seem to even notice her attempts to push them back as they surveyed, with much commentary, the "somewhat acceptable," apartment. It was all Haruhi could do to manage a strange "gack-"ing sound at each of the hosts as they walked by her and made their own thoughts about the apartment heard. It wasn't until the twins got on either side of her, and told her how awesome it was going to be studying abroad with her this year, that she completely came to.

"Isn't this great Haru-chan?" Hunny said with all the excitement in the world in his voice.

"Now we get to see each other every day! All year!"

"No..." Haruhi whimpered, tears springing to her eyes.

"Hey! You made my Haruhi cry! Apologize immediately!" Tamaki scolded with a pout.

Any response was lost as Haruhi fell on her knees, and raised her arms in grief to the heavens, crying for all the cruel world to hear.

"NOOOOOO!"

From there on she was completely lost to everything going on around her, falling into a sort of stupor, muttering to herself, and possibly her mother in , all the while, shaking her telling her everything will be fine, while simultaneously calling out insults to the pack.

Kyoya chuckled.

"Well, I must say that went _immensely _better than expected. I'm thinking we should go and check on our own apartments. We'll be dropping by later to check on you two." And with that the group waved goodbye with big smiles on their faces, seemingly oblivious to the chaos they just caused.

Everyone had gone to their apartments in the building, the twins sharing, Hunny and Mori sharing another. Kyoya left to his own solitary home, and surveyed it with calculating eyes. Angular, sterile looking furniture and decorations had been brought in for him. Everything neat and clean, nothing out of symmetry with anything else.

"I suppose this will do," he concluded as he ventured forth into his bedroom. The jet lag was already wearing on him, and he'd rather not anything get in the way of his rest. Especially if he was to keep his promise to visit everyone later on, AND to be in a reasonable mood later. He settled himself into bed, ready to die for a few hours to live for...well as long as he needed to. His thoughts drifted to Haruhi as he was waiting for sleep. She looked so funny, when she was in such distress; her eyes glazed over with tears, her face wrought with confusion and shock to see them. She'll be thankful though, she always is. Kyoya was smiling as he was slowly drifting off to sleep...

"Hey, hey Kyoya," two identical voices rang from the living room,

"Kyouuuu-chan~"

"It's been maybe ten minutes, can they not do anything by themselves? Just pretend I'm not here maybe they'll go away," Kyoya grumbled as he hid himself under the blankets.

"Kyoya!" The voices grew more whiny,

"We know you're in here!"

"..."

The sheets were yanked from above him. Kyoya was too blinded by the sudden light to show them with his glare exactly how displeased he was.

"Hey Kyoya..." The twins began.

"Whatever it is, it had better involve someone dying, right now" Kyoya grumbled.

"Oh better than that! We have an _awesome _idea," The twins finished, oh so devilishly.

**A/N** So I found out that apparently you can't edit and stick in authors notes AFTER you submit a story, but now I know! My first fanfiction since I was quite young, I'd like to think I've improved tenfold ^.^; It's been a bit filler-y these past two chapters, but I have some lovely ideas for this story, and I'm pretty excited to get it out there. Thank you for reading thus far, and reviews and critiques would be very appreciated of course~


End file.
